Dante Vialpando
History Age: Birth to 10 The Vialpando couple was full of nothing short of total happiness with the birth of their only son, Dante. He was a strong and hardy child with a hard head; also having been a big child from birth. He was born at the weight of around eight pounds, which was bigger than the average newborn child. However, this was of no consequence as the parents of Dante were happy with their new child notwithstanding. The newborn's name had been quickly chosen right after escaping the mother's womb. “Dante,” the out of breath new mother said quickly. His mother's name was Jessica and she was quite beautiful. She hadn't given the name of her new child much thought until now, but she made the snap decision of naming him Dante when she finally managed to push him out. Dante's father nodded in agreement. He made his approval known by saying, in his low and old voice, “Dante. Good strong name. Hello Dante, my beautiful son.” Nothing but happiness and tears filled Garol's eyes, which was the name of Dante's father. He loved his son at that very moment and wanted to be with none other than Dante. This was quite the happy family and the medical doctor noticed this, and gave a warm smile. The father handed off the son to the mother, who began her duties as a new mother. After the first few moments of Dante's life, complete with crying and cooing, it was time for the cool down procedure that occurred after a mother had her child. She would typically do things such as get the umbilical cord cut, decide whether the child would be breast fed or bottle fed, get the child washed up, among other menial tasks. This was only basic procedure, after all. It needed to be done. Dante's mother had decided on breast-feeding from birth, as it was known that breast fed children's brain developed well. It was a strongly known fact that the mother's breast milk was the best for the child and that is why Jessica chose it. Overall, this Hapan's childhood was a very good one. Dante was a purebred Hapan and that fact could be told by how well he began to fill out in areas of his body earlier than most, making him very handsome. Some thought that he was going through puberty too quickly, however the body slowed itself down gradually. The first couple of years of this young boy's life were spent at home with his mother, being fed and nurtured into perfect health conditions. Dante's mother was a great mother to her child and always would be. Dante's father, Garol, had always been involved in his development at a young age. He had helped teach the infant basic things such as how to say words like “daddy” or “mommy.” Another major accomplishment of Garol's was being a big part in teaching his son how to walk. When he turned three, Dante was sent off to school. Before then, Dante had been walking and talking rather well. He could tell his parents when he wanted something and when he didn't. School only helped this further, as the three year old paid very excellent attention. He had gotten perfect grades for the first two years of his schooling, until he was five years old. Suddenly, he began showing up for school less as he had no way to get there. This was because his parents had begun to fight over things such as his father not coming home for days at a time, or coming home very late and very drunk. This escalated until Dante was hardly ever at school because his parents' fights began to occur more often. Age: 10 to 20 When the still young Dante got older, he had made friends that could take him to school. Due to his love of being educated, he attempted to go to school daily once more and decided to shut out his parents' problems. He had decided that the problems between his parents were theirs to deal with alone. All he wanted to do was to learn and move on with his life, even though he wasn't happy with how his father had been treating his mother. He didn't have the physical or emotional strength to stand up to his father, who was a good deal larger than him. Due to the fact that his father had become a drunk and very violent when he was angry, he couldn't deny the chance that his father might hit him. So, he mostly avoided his father as best that he could. This went on until he was around the age of 15, when he completely quit school due to the fact that his parents' fights became so frequent that he couldn't tend to his homework or studies. When Dante was about 15 ½, he had began to notice that the fighting between his parents occurred less and that they had gotten along a lot more. One week after he noticed this, he had gotten up and saw that his father was gone. He had left a note that read, “I will be gone for most of the day. Love, Dad.” This had made Dante crack a slight smile, which he hadn't done when he was thinking of his father in years. The feeling of that had been very nice to Dante. However he began to think to himself, wondering why the night before his father had made him a separate dinner from the dinner that his mother and father had eaten. His father had been especially polite to his mother that night, which didn't seem out of the ordinary because of the fact that things had changed so drastically the week before. Things had been going so well, that Dante had begun to study a bit and decided that he may go back to school soon. Brushing off most of those mysterious thoughts, he went into his mother's room and saw her still sleeping soundly and he smiled once more. It was still morning and the birds were singing beautifully, so he had decided to ask his mother if she would like to take a walk to the local restaurant to have some breakfast. He went up to his mother's bedside and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Mother?” he said in his soft voice. He shook his mother's shoulder slightly. “Mother?” he repeated. She didn't answer; she had been awfully quiet as well. This began to worry Dante, as he didn't hear any sounds coming from his mother at all. He shook her very hard and began to cry, screaming, “Mother!?” Being very smart and quick-witted, he stopped and thought for a moment. He began to piece together the whole puzzle. He had figured out that his father had made him eat a separate dinner because the one he had given his mother had been presumably poisoned, because of the fact that his mother was dead. It had also explained that fact that his father had been a lot kinder to his mother in the recent weeks, which he did so his mother's guard would go down greatly. This made Dante furious, and his eyes filled with a fiery red hate when he heard the door slide open. His eyes were filled with that hate along with tears for his mother, who was now dead. He never got to say good-bye either and was only thrown out onto the street after a confrontation with his father. When he saw that the man who had come back was his father, he walked into the living room of their little apartment. “You murderer!” he said and attacked his father. He caught the man off guard, who had been partially drunk. His father hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same scumbag he had been recently before the last week. The same scumbag who could bring himself to kill his wife and strike his only son, but Dante wasn't sure why all of this was happening. He wasn't sure why his father had killed his mother, or why his father hadn't come home all those previous times. He had thought of the possibility of cheating, however that didn't seem like something his father would do. Unknown to the poor Hapan male, his father was a homosexual. This had caused the fights between his mother and father, but this was all unnecessary. His mother hadn't known about his father's sexuality at all either. He knew his mother would have been heart broken, but understanding. She was always a woman who understood, and she would have gladly gotten a divorce from Garol. However, this had to escalate to Dante's father killing his mother. Soon after the confrontation between Dante and his father, the poor 15-year-old Hapan male was homeless. He was homeless and without a mother or a father. He mother was dead and his father was gay, and would soon become a transvestite. However, Dante would go his whole life not knowing his father's whole story, but from many peoples' prospective that may have been a blessing in disguise, not knowing what his father had become. When that day was over, Dante spent the next half-year on the streets. He had spent those six months doing odd jobs for people around the planet of Coruscant, but day-to-day he lived off the streets. He had learned how to be a man and how to survive in those six months of living alone on the streets of Coruscant. He had gotten connections from living on the streets and had gotten some jobs from people he knew that paid well, but it wasn't enough to make a living. He had also decided that he wouldn't survive much longer, alone at only the age of 16. Dante's 16th birthday was spent alone in a sewer, keeping to himself, trying to be quiet. He had lived through so much in the past six months that he felt that he just needed to let it all out, so he began to cry. He continued to cry for a long time, crying all of his feelings out. However, he stopped prematurely and decided that he needed to make a difference in his life. So, he got up and attempted to find an orphanage. When he finally did, they took him in. He explained his story and they cared for him more in a single day than his father ever had in 12 years. They gave him clothes, a place to sleep, and they did what he always wanted to do: they gave him the gift of education. They home schooled him as best they could, and their efforts did not go unappreciated. Finally, within another six months a very wealthy couple named the Ackrrts adopted Dante. They had always wanted a child, but didn't want to go through the troubles of having it themselves so they had decided to adopt. When they met Dante, they decided that he was perfect. They had done an interview and many words had been exchanged between the three, but what was the tipping point for Cassus Ackrrt was the fact that Dante's home school reports were flawless. The family took Dante in and brought him back to their home on Hapes, where he lived happily. They took him in and made him a king, spoiling him to no end. Most children would become mean and arrogant from this, however Dante took it in stride. Credits were nice but having knowledge was nicer. Within a year of becoming a member of the Ackrrt's family, he was sent away to Lorell's School of Business. He spent a long time there, having the approval of his father. After all, it had been Dante who had researched on the school and asked to go there. He went with the blessing of his father Cassus, who he had considered his real father. He hadn't thought of his old father in years, and it would stay that way. His birth mother, however, he thought of daily and always prayed for before he slept. He spoke to her through Ara. He knew she was watching him, guiding him to where it was that he was meant to go. Age: 20 to 30 Dante continued to attend Lorell's School of Business for the next few years until he turned 25. During the celebration of his 25th birthday, he couldn't help but think back to remember his 16th birthday. That had been the first and last birthday he would spend in a sewer, every birthday since then having been spent at home or at a party with his new family and friends. His father had stopped at nothing to give him everything he wanted, seeing as Dante had been doing so well. When he turned 25, his father had presented him with an opportunity that he wouldn't soon forget. This opportunity that Dante took in full stride would be the beginning of Dante's exposure to the high life. He became exposed to woman, drugs, and more money that he could ever imagine, among other things. He knew to take it all in slowly and to keep his head, so he continued to go to school. He had accepted his father's offer to manage one of his clubs on Lorell full time after he had graduated in around two months. “Thank you, father,” he said as he hugged his foster father. He didn't leave his foster mother alone, and hugged her as well. The whole family had been quite happy for the past eight years. He continued to manage his father's club successfully until he turned 30, when he decided that it was his time to leave and grab life by the horns. He thanked his foster family for hours before leaving, giving endless hugs and kisses and promises that he wouldn't forget about them. Now Dante takes life by the day, doing things his own way, living life to the fullest. Category:Human Category:Individuals